


We Never Asked To Be Heroes

by poetically_ordinary



Series: This Is How You Broke The World, And How I Fixed It [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sokovia Accords, Tony Feels, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetically_ordinary/pseuds/poetically_ordinary
Summary: Everything moves on as Tony & the Avengers struggle to keep themselves afloat in the world Post-Civil War.





	

It’s one thing to make everyone believe that things are getting better. To make everyone believe that things are under control, and that the silver lining is just around the corner.

It’s a completely separate thing for it to be the truth.

Tony knows the difference, he’s been playing this game long before he even realized that he was a piece on the chessboard. He knows the subtle art of walking on proverbial coals in order to just keep all of their heads barely breaking the surface of the water for a brief second.

Tony pours himself a small drink as he turns to glance out of the window at the dark night. There’s a large group of people still outside the gates, waving signs and flags while shouting at the top of their lungs in an attempt to be heard by the brunet.

The sudden polarized reaction to the ‘Civil War’ in the US has been a nightmare and a half to deal with. Now there isn’t a day that Tony doesn’t hear about some would-be rioter who has caused some kind of incident. People covered in face paint, or wearing Captain America masks, waving posters or flags carrying the message of anarchy that their beloved leader stands for now. Today is the third time that SI security had to deal with those ‘protestors’ who were burning an effigy of Iron Man in his own front yard.

There are more screams and yells and Tony almost wants to go out there and tell them that they’ve got this backwards. Tony’s _been_ listening, isn’t that what started this whole thing? Tony listened and Steve rejected. So how is Tony now the bad guy?

At least the only good thing that seems to be going for him right now is that everyone seems focused on Iron Man. Not on the Accords, not on mutants or other heroes. For some reason they just want to see Iron Man’s head roll.

“Mr. Stark?” Valerie, Pepper’s assistant, pokes her head into the area with a soft knock on the open door. Tony turns to glance at her and he can see that she’s not here to bring a good message.

“Yes?”

“Um…Miss. Potts asked me to tell you that it might be best if you return to the Compound now?” She glances at the window. “It’s just, it’s getting late and they’re starting to worry a lot of the-” Tony holds up a hand to stop her and he tosses back the last of the drink with a nod.

“You can tell her I’m on my way out.” Valerie nods once before she continues cautiously.

“She also thought that it might be beneficial if you perhaps worked from your lab for a little while.” Tony pauses as he takes in the request. He’s not even allowed to come into the office anymore.

“Yeah, that’s fine. That’s probably a good idea.” Tony waves her off and she leaves quickly. Tony looks back out the window and places a hand on the cool glass before resting his forehead against it for a few seconds. When did everything get out of control? When did everything fall apart? He pushes away after the brief interlude and heads up to the roof, calling the suit to him and allowing it to wrap around his body with ease.

He gets a few beer cans thrown at him as he flies over the protestors, but they don’t even reach him so he tries not to think about it. It is strangely funny to him that people seem to hate him more now that he’s actually trying to help then when he was actively creating weapons of mass destruction. The irony of the whole situation is not lost on him and the warning pops up on his screen a second before the shot echoes off and something hits him in the leg.

“FRIDAY?”

 _‘Gunshot Boss. Shotgun – there he is.’_ She lights him up in the crowd as the man prepares to take another shot. Tony’s down there in a moment, taking the weapon away and dismantling it before grabbing the guy with his other arm.

”Fucking Commie!” The man yells at him as he takes pointless swings at the armor. Tony guesses he isn’t too surprised when the people who had ducked for cover when the first shot went off are now completely cool with standing up and getting back to their previous behavior.

“You Monster!” – “Fucking Die!” – “Captain America is a hero!” – “Traitor!” – “Un-American!”

The words are screamed all around him as people move to try and free their brethren from his grip and continue their assault on Iron Man. The final moment is the little girl, she can’t be any more than six years old with her face painted with the image of the shield, and she spits on him.

“Alright, that’s enough of this.” Tony snaps as he gets a better grip on the guy and lifts into the air, dropping down in front of the police cruisers who have just arrived on scene.

“We’re going to need you to make a report.” The officer who takes Red-Neck from him says and Tony nods.

“I’ll send over everything within the hour.” He takes off, landing in the Compound. “FRIDAY, where’s Vision?”

 _‘The Vision is meditating in his rooms Boss. Shall I let him know that you’ve arrived?’_ Tony lets the suit unravel itself and watches it disappear into the walls.

“No, that’s fine.” Tony pauses and looks at the stairs that will take him to his room, and the elevator which will take him to the lab. He should go down and keep working, but he can’t remember the last time he had a moment to really catch up on any of the sleep he’s been missing. “Anything come through on the Accords line?”

 _‘No Boss.’_ Well that’s nice.

“How’s the schedule?” Tony starts towards the elevator and enters when the doors open for him.

 _‘You’re up to date on all SI projects. King T’Challa wishes to set up a private meeting between the two of you. Shall I say no again?’_ Tony almost wants to ask T’Challa why’s he’s bothering to meet with Tony, but Tony already suspects. T’Challa doesn’t think that Tony knows where Cap and his merry band of idiots are. As far as T’Challa is concerned then – Tony has no reason to mistrust him. He’s been helping Tony out in the Accords meetings after all, therefore creating some kind of bond between the billionaire and himself.

Jokes on T’Challa though. Tony has more than learned his lesson about trusting _anyone_ outside of his family.

“No, he’s going to keep asking and if we keep blowing him off he’s going to know something’s up. I’ll meet with him.”

 _‘I’ll find space for him Boss.’_ There’s a moment. _‘I’ve already sent over the video and report to the NYPD.’_

“Thank you for that.”

 _‘Doctor Strange has accepted your request to meet.’_ That’s good news. Tony’s been trying to get others to consider filling the empty places in the Avengers lineup. Stephen Strange would be a boon and a big help for when trouble comes their way again. _‘However it’s going to be cutting it close with your appearance at the Expo.’_

“That’s fine. You already accepted right?”

 _‘Yes Boss. Also you’re meeting up with Ms. Everhart tomorrow for the interview.’_ Inwardly Tony cringes. That’s not something he’s looking forward to. He pulls up a chair and maximizes the screen on upcoming projects for SI. He has free time right now, he better keep himself afloat.

It seems to be all he’s good at these days.

*          *          *          *          *

Christine looks almost bored by the clearly approved answers that he’s giving her about the Accords and the current practices that are going into effect. Each time she opens her mouth Tony sees the next trap that she’s trying to lay for him.

“So, the Avengers Charter has just gone through. Congratulations.”

“Thank you.”

“You’ve been putting in a lot of work on that, what does this mean exactly?”

“The Avengers Charter allows for the Avengers to be their own entity with proper protections.”

“This means that they are no longer a Stark Industries property correct?”

Tony tilts his head a little, “Well- yes and no. The Avengers Initiative was originally owned by SHIELD. When SHIELD fell, Stark Industries stepped in to help cover some of the financial burden but the Avengers were not a Stark Industries property at any time.”

“So with this new charter the Avengers are now owned by the UN correct?”

“Once again, yes and no. The UN is not a single government. Instead with this new charter it gives a clearer and more direct statement about the intention and purpose of the Avengers. It also offers a clearer pathway to communication and responsibility.”

“Glad to hear that. What about Captain America and the other Avenger member who followed him into parts unknown? Will the Avengers be sent to round them up?”

“I have no comment at this time.”

“What about the sudden surplus of violent breakouts at SI properties and at the Compound itself? Last night a man shot at you from a crowd.”

“SI has been working hand in hand with the proper authorities to help prevent any incidents like the one that happened last night.”

“But it must worry you? This sudden, and almost fanatical, idolization of Captain America and the push back against authority figures from those who subscribe to Captain America’s ideals.”

“It does worry me, but not for the reasons you seem to think. I have met Captain America as everyone well knows and I have worked side by side with him. I honestly believe that he would be horrified by what his symbol is being used for.”

“But is that not what he promoted when he destroyed the airport in Germany?”

“Germany was not some grand ‘Anti-Establishment’ battle cry from Rogers. I believe that Rogers truly believed himself to be trapped between a rock and a hard place. He was trying to prevent something terrible from happening and things got out of hand.”

“To the tune of twenty two million dollars in property damage.” Tony shrugged, opting not to say anything to that. “Do you believe that Captain America will ever return and sign the Accords? Come back to the Avengers?”

“I couldn’t say.”

“Would he be welcomed back?”

“If he were to sign the Accords and uphold the law? Then I would like to think that he’d be accepted back.”

“Would the two of you be able to work together again?”

“It would depend. The Avengers are reaching out to more and more individuals who wish to protect every day. In a little while I hope that the team won’t be a single small group but several. It would really depend on far too many variables to surmise at this time.”

“Would you _want_ to work with him again?” It’s only years of practice that keeps the grimace off of his face.

“I hope that if it comes to that, we would be able to work together.” He looks at his watch. “I’m sorry Christine, but I have another appointment to get to.” Christine turns off the recorder and just looks at him.

“Can I ask you a question? Off the record?”

“You can ask.”

“Something happened between the two of you. It’s obvious, and something tells me it was bad.” Tony doesn’t respond and she continues. “So I guess I’m curious, why are you defending him? Why are you not letting him fall under the bus and get run over a few times?”

Tony looks at her. “Off the record?” He asks and she nods.

“Off the record.”

Tony shrugs. “I guess I know what it’s like to mean well and just have it all blow up in your face. I know what it’s like after something like that happens and no one defends you.” He gets a small, almost sad smile. “I know what it’s like to not be defended. Wouldn’t wish that on anyone.” He grabs his coat. “Have a good day Ms. Everhart.”

“You too Mr. Stark.”

 


End file.
